


[VID] Cooking Breakfast

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [22]
Category: Big Eden (2000)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cooking, Declarations Of Love, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2012, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M, Native American Character(s), Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because you can't make a set of Big Eden vids without one that celebrates Pike, shyness, and winning someone's heart through good cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Cooking Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/gifts).



> Music: Gelber & Manning (edited)  
> Length: 48 sec.

On Vimeo: <https://vimeo.com/54709963>

 

[Download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/?aoau2bcsrittlo6)

 

LYRICS

The coffee is steamin'  
Oh, boy, what I'm dreamin'  
While I'm cookin' breakfast  
For the one I love

My baby likes bacon  
So that's what I'm makin'  
While I'm cookin' breakfast  
For the one I love

Oh, life has been so nice and charming  
Right from the start  
When I won his tummy  
I won his heart

My baby is happy  
No wonder I'm happy  
While I'm cookin' breakfast  
For the one I love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/300802.html>


End file.
